


Space And Aliases

by paupotter_4869



Series: The Most Important Thing. . . [11]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Aliases, Birthdays, Brothers, Codenames, Father-Daughter Relationship, Patrols, Protective Joel, Safety, st mary's still haunting them all and they realize the need for precautionary measures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: With Ellie soon finally joining the patrols, Tommy figures they need to devise some precautionary measures for everyone's safety.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Series: The Most Important Thing. . . [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033674
Kudos: 17





	Space And Aliases

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. All credit to Naughty Dogs. Hope you enjoy it ! :)

`The highest mountain discovered is the Olympus Mons, located on Mars, which is three times higher than Mount Everest. Uranus’s blue glow is due to the gases in its atmosphere such as hydrogen, helium, and methane. The first Supernovae observed outside of our own galaxy was in 1885, called the S Andromedae, located in the Andromeda Galaxy. `

Where the hell did Ellie learn all of that? It was a joy listening to her babble on and on about the universe and the Planets out there, but most of the time, Joel was lost. He’d love to share Ellie’s obsession, but didn’t quite know where to start off. His knowledge about outer space involved the names of the Planets in the Solar System, knowing the Earth orbited around the Sun and not the other way around, the year of the moon landing, and the infamous quote of “Houston, we’ve had a problem” from Apollo 13’s mission. And he was devastated when Ellie told him that wasn’t actually a real quote by Jack Swigert. 

So there he was, out on patrol with Tommy, wasting time they honestly didn’t have down at the Library. He walked slowly through the shelves, turning his head now and then and mouthing an author or a title he remembered from back in the day. His flashlight was turned on to see where he was walking through. Dust had gathered unevenly throughout the whole place and Joel sometimes blew gently over the books and covers to read a particular title. 

“Joel?” Tommy’s voice raised, a few shelves behind. 

“Over here,” Joel said. 

Tommy’s footsteps approached as Joel read some more titles. He could almost feel the surprise overtaking Tommy, and he definitely heard the amusement in his voice when he spoke. 

“I know I said we needed to be thorough in our searches, but I’ve yet to see any Infected interested in science literature. Probably won’t find any of ‘em hiding ‘round here.” 

Joel scowled, but Tommy’s teasing was only water off a duck’s back. He knew the jokes were coming and was prepared for them. They’d stopped at the Library to prevent freezing their asses while having lunch, and they really should be on their way, unless he wanted to mess up the schedules and get the whole town worried over their late hour. . . And get a scolding by Maria. He didn’t fancy having her coming after him if Tommy got injured taking Ellie to the Fireflies and he still didn’t want to anger Maria under any circumstances. Not when the reason for their late return would be such a stupid one as book browsing. 

`Stars twinkle because of the way light is disrupted as it passes through Earth’s atmosphere. Any free-moving liquid in outer space will form itself into a sphere because of surface tension. `

It happened with Sarah, too, and the books and collections she used to make. As much as Joel tried to be supportive and understand what she was talking about, more often than not he was completely lost. It was enough seeing how much she loved those comic books and whatever movies she was into at the moment, and Joel tried to indulge her as much as he could, taking her to comic book stores and movie theaters and somehow stomaching the whole show only for Sarah. Because she loved it. 

The same could be said about Ellie, now. She spent her days marveling Joel with her tidbits and knowledge she got from God knew where, and he loved her for it. A father only needed to see his child safe and happy to feel the most genuine bliss, too. He’d long since pretended they didn’t share a fatherly bond, although at the same time he knew, rationally, that they didn’t. 

“Joel?” Tommy insisted. 

“Fine, let’s go,” he scowled, taking a few books he’d set aside. 

“Oh, is that all?” his brother joked, pointing at the pile he was carrying. He took them as Joel walked past him and checked the titles, which consisted of a few introductory books on space and science for himself, plus Hawking’s A brief history of time for Ellie. Joel was sure she’d enjoy the reading. 

“Think so, yeah,” Joel nodded, leading the way back to the entrance. “Well, wait.” 

The children’s section had caught his eye and he changed direction. He could have sworn he’d heard a sigh from Tommy, albeit he disregarded it, and instead he turned on his flashlight again and started rummaging through the shelves. He wasn’t planning on wasting much time on this quest, for he was only looking for a book to help a kid learn to read, but he didn’t like the first couple of manuals and returned them to their spots on the shelf. 

This time around, he was certain he’d heard Tommy sigh behind him. Only to irk his brother a little bit more, the way siblings behave, Joel picked and discarded three more books until he knew he couldn’t delay it any longer. 

“Is the shopping spree done yet?” demanded Tommy. 

“For today,” Joel answered. 

It made Tommy groan again, but it was playful, as always between the two of them. Truth be told, they were beyond exultant to be sharing a life again, to have these precious little moments out on patrol or late at night playing their guitars, bickering like seven-year-olds, joking with the internal jokes they had since they were actually children. . . It was a simpler, funnier life they’d thought they’d lost forever. And having it all back, to both of them, it was a gift. 

Joel left the Library first, proving that he had not forgotten where they were or the important mission at their hands: he came out with his rifle up, checking the area. He waited for a few seconds in case he saw—or heard—any Infected, but the area was clear, they’d just swept through it. Tommy followed him out shortly after and gave him back his books. 

Checking his backpack, Joel realized he might have gone overboard. Although he’d had in mind checking the Library after lunch, so his backpack would be emptier and more portable for the books, he hadn’t nearly enough space. He’d have to stuff some of the books on Pilgrim’s saddle, too. Oh, well. He’ll be alright till Jackson, and it wasn’t as if he’d be forcing Pilgrim to carry an extra ten-tone weight. Plus, on the bright side, the Library was only a short ride away from town, so they could return at any time for more books. 

Tommy, after seeing Joel juggle his cargo around without offering any help, spurred his horse on and Joel climbed on top of Pilgrim. It was still mid-September, but in the evenings, after the sun had set, it could get quite chilly, and Joel appreciated his brother warning him to take an extra jacket, just in case. 

“Heard Ellie was going to join the group patrols?” Tommy asked after a while. 

“Yeah,” said Joel, not at all surprised that Tommy—and the whole town—knew about it. “If you’re asking if she’s qualified, I’d say she’s more than capable of handling them, Tommy.” 

“No need to go on defense. That girl survived a trip to Salt Lake City and back with you, I already know that she’s tough,” Tommy said. “Just figured we should cover our bases and establish a few precautionary measures for you two.” 

“The bite mark? Don’t worry, no one will ever see it. Ellie knows to hide it—”

“Well, yeah, that was one of the issues. What about spores—”

“She’ll always carry a mask, just like everyone else. Like always, little brother, I’m one step ahead of you,” Joel winked at Tommy as he interrupted his brother again. 

“Okay, what about nicknames, then?” 

That did erase the smug expression off of Joel’s face, finally, much to Tommy’s delight. “Sorry?” 

“In case you encounter strangers on the patrols,” Tommy explained. “You’re safe in town because no one has questioned you about your past and no one knows about what happened in Salt Lake City—no one from Jackson could give two shits about that. But you said it yourself, you couldn’t kill every last guard in that hospital.” 

“Unfortunately,” Joel added with a bitter tone, his jaw clenched. 

“Well, what if you meet some of those survivors? You’d give them your names and track record just like that?” 

“Tommy,” sighed Joel, trying to keep his head level and in the present, not back at that forsaken hospital and moved by rage only. What happened there was in the past—not even Ellie brought up the Fireflies anymore. It better stay in the past. “The chances are. . .” 

“Twenty years ago, how many of us could have predicted that there’d be a virus outbreak and half the population would die from it?” Tommy retorted. 

Although Joel had a few remarks up his sleeve to address his brother, he froze at that and pondered for a second. Maybe Tommy was right. This was a dangerous world they lived in, and not only because of the Infected, which they’d started to grow used to. The most dangerous ones were fellow humans. There was no Law anymore, it was all just deserts and an eye for an eye. 

He truly couldn’t disregard the possibility of someone hell-bent on revenge over what he did back at the hospital. Joel had been afraid of the doctors who could still be looking for a cure and were willing to kill Ellie for it, but hadn’t given the guards and other survivors a second thought. The Fireflies influence and power were so diminished already. . . But even if one person with a vendetta still roamed around, looking for him and Ellie. . . It was only a small, stupid precaution, that might save them their lives, one day. 

“Fine,” he accepted in the end. “I’ll talk to Ellie.” 

“Great. You can decide the names for yourself.” 

“My, that’s so nice of you,” Joel scowled, making Tommy chuckle. 

They kept moving slowly, Tommy sometimes whistling a tune, their weapons always at hand, loaded, and ready. None of the patrols had had any encounters in the past couple of days, but that didn’t mean they could let their guards down. Infected people never really acted rationally, that’s what made them so dangerous and treacherous. A herd could be heading to Jackson as they spoke and they’d be none the wiser if it weren’t for these patrols and the people who volunteered to risk their necks every day. 

“Oh, listen. One more thing. . .” 

“Dear God, what now?” Joel grunted when Tommy broke the silence again. 

“Relax, you’re going to like this one. It’s about Ellie and her obsession over space and all that stuff.” 

Tommy could see Joel raising his head and light up with excitement upon mentioning Ellie and her hobbies. It amused Tommy seeing what Joel could do, and had already done, for that little girl, and the lengths he’d go to so he could make her happy. That was Tommy’s—well, Maria’s—goal too, with this piece of information. 

“Maria and I were talking the other day. . . Some time ago, before Maria settled in here Jackson, she stumbled upon this museum dedicated to Science and stuff. Maybe Ellie would like to go sometime.” 

“Where is it?” Joel pressed right away. 

“It’s only a few days’ ride from town, although none of the patrols ever venture that far.” 

“I think we both can handle it,” Joel said with a roll of eyes. 

Compared to the cross-country trip they took to find the Fireflies, on foot, going on a few days’ ride out on their horses to get to that museum did sound like a piece of cake. Especially considering how much Ellie would probably love that, getting out of Jackson, spending some time alone, and visiting that damned museum, of course. 

“What’s the museum about exactly?” 

“Don’t know—just ask Maria when we get back.” 

Excited as Joel was to return to Jackson as soon as possible, he spurred Pilgrim, until he realized Tommy had fallen behind. They were supposed to look for menaces close to town, not race back home without paying any attention to their surroundings. He could wait for a little longer. 

He too realized he couldn’t just pick Ellie up from home and be on their way tonight. He needed to plan the excursion, know the terrain beforehand if at all possible—a map of the area wouldn’t be a bad idea, too. Of course, no one could predict how many Infected they’d find on their way, but the more prepared they were, the more chanced they’d have at returning home alive. 

Speaking of preparations, maybe he should take some time before going to that museum so he could catch up on his reading and figure out what in the world Ellie talked about all the time. Hence, maybe the trip could wait a few weeks. . . Her birthday wasn’t too far down the line, it would make a nice excuse. Would a ticket to a Science museum be a too dull birthday present for a teenage girl? On their mission throughout the States, she’d complained she’d never had a real birthday party or present, and still. . . He should think of getting her something else, too, in case she considered the museum visit a stupid, boring idea. 

“Can see the wheels turning,” Tommy said, bringing Joel back to the present. “What’d you reckon?” 

“Think it’s a great idea and I’ll talk to Maria as soon as we get back. But don’t tell Ellie about the museum, for now,” Joel asked. “I want to surprise her.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Tommy nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't a girl dream and wish they'd thought of using freaking fake names whenever meeting strange people? T__T I'm still so much in denial over Joel's death and his recklessness upon meeting Abby. Word to the wise, there is NO Abby in this series.


End file.
